Damned to Hell
by Jedi Alice
Summary: When Ciel is thrown into a cage by the cultists, he's not alone. His "cellmate" is a young girl named Arimena. She's violent and vicious toward their captors, but extremely protective of him. They decide to become siblings. When Ciel and Ari's combined anger, hate, and desperation summon Sebastian, what new adventures await the Phantomhive kids? And will they say just siblings? M.
1. Chapter 1

**Damned to Hell**

 **CielXOC**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **First Comes an Alliance**

 **? ? ?'s POV:**

 _ **I hate this place.**_

 _It's filthy, stinking of death. I hate these people. They've hurt me, and the others. How long have I been here?_ There are not windows, so I can't tell if it's day or night. I want to be free. I want to kill these beasts clothed in human forms and take the others with me. _Mark my words, you swine, your crimes shall only bring you a terrible fate. You will not receive the eternal life and wealth you so greedily desire, only pain and death. I hope you all burn in Hell._

 _Oh? What have they there? A new boy?_ He's pretty cute, with bluish-black hair and beautiful blue eyes. But he's so thin! He can't me much older than me. _Wait. Why are they opening my cage? Don't tell me you're putting this little lamb in the same cage as a wolf like me?! You are? We, it's your funeral. After all, you were stupid enough to open my cage for even a second._ The moment the boy is thrown in, I gripped the arm of the man that chained us by the ankles and bit hard, tearing through clothing, flesh, and bone. _Heeheehee! His screams of pain are so funny! Well, crap. Now they're coming at me with that damn whip again._ Before they can hit me, I make sure to shield the boy, even with my body. One... two... three... four... five...six. They stop at six. _Oh? Are you perhaps beginning to realize just what you're dealing with? No? Well, you swine will learn in due time. Because if you dare put this boy on that alter, I will kill you all._

As the man with the whip moves away, the man with the branding iron comes into view. I hate this fiend. He has to brand me every now and again since my scars always heal. But I know why he's here _now. They want to brand the boy._ I hold him protectively, growling in warning. "Back away from the lamb, Ri," the leader ordered. "Let us brand our new lamb with the mark of the noble beast."

"Go roll in shit," I snarled, showing my teeth, which were sharper than most humans'. "Do you honestly think I'll let you hurt him?"

"But we're not hurting him," the leader said stupidly. "We're making him so much lovelier!"

"Go burn in Hell, bastard!" I couldn't help sneering. These swine sicken me. I want to tear them apart, as I did the man who put this frail boy in here with me./em But before I can react, arms reach through the bars and pull me and the boy away from each other. I struggled violently as the boy screamed in pain, the red-hot iron searing his milky flesh. _I'll kill them. I'll rip them into pieces and splatter their brains all over the walls! I WILL KILL THEM ALL!_

The hands holding us in place disappear, but as the boy collapses and curls into the fetal position, a grab the nearest wrist and rip off another man's arm from his weak body, relishing his scream of pain. _Oh? It belonged to the man who branded us? Wonderful!_

"That's ten more, Ri!" the leader barked, as I was lashed through the bars again. At last, they left me and the boy alone.

"What is this horrible place?" the boy asked in a trembling voice.

"Just that - a horrible place," I responded darkly. "These adults intend to summon a devil to do their bidding, and they use innocent children as sacrificial lambs. But, as I'm not innocent in most definitions of the word, they can't use me. You saw me tear at them like the pieces of meat they are. When I break out, I'll kill them all. Not even God will recognize them when I'm done with them. If there is such a thing as God, that is."

"Wh-Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am called Ri by these swine. You, however, will call me Arimena," I answered. "I have no last name."

"Then, how about Phantomhive?" the boy suggested. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, and I'm claiming you as my big sister!"

I couldn't help but smirk as I pulled my long fringe that hid my violet eyes out of my face. "Arimena Phantomhive... that does have a nice ring to it," I said. "And if you are claiming me as your sister, turnabout is fair play." I crawled toward him, grabbing his wrist. I bit the pad of his thumb, then my own, and pressed them together, letting my blood enter him, and his own enter me. "I have no family of my own, except you. This will bind us by blood. Now, I too, am a Phantomhive. And I won't let these swine hurt my dear brother."

Ciel smiled weakly, then fainted. I licked up the blood, and my saliva healed out twin cuts. _Get some sleep, brother_ , I said in my mind. _I'll get us out of here somehow. I promise._

 **About a month later, on January 14th...**

 **"Let him go, dammit!"**

I roared as I struggled against the bars of my cage, while the swine dragged a flailing Ciel toward the sacrificial alter. "Let go of my brother!"

"Shut that brat up!" one of them shouted. Suddenly, I heard Ciel cry out in pain. My eyes widened in horror as I saw blood pour from his tiny frame. Then they put him back in our cage, unconscious. **They hurt my Ciel. My Ciel. Mine. Make them pay. Make them bleed. MAKE THEM BURN!** I finally managed to break the bars, when I heard a new voice. One that seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place the face.

 **"My, my, what a tiny master this is,"** the voice said. It was clearly male. I saw the shadows around us thicken, and a creature was formed by them. **"You have summoned me here today. That much cannot be change. And what you have sacrificed can never be regained."**

The being approached us, and while then cultists clamored for eternal life and wealthy, he reached out to a now very conscious Ciel. And... to me. The being smiled at me, then turned his eyes to Ciel as we took his hands. **"Now... choose."**

"...Then I choose!" Ciel said firmly, as blood ran from his right eye. When he opened it, the mark of a Faustian Covenant was engraved upon his iris and pupil. "I command you! Kill them!"

The being, a demon I would say, his eyes flashed bright purple, and I'm pretty sure my own flashed as well.

 **"Yes, My Lord."**

 _"Yes, dear brother."_ We had spoken at the same time, and as the demon turned to carry out the order, I ripped the bar I'd broken off the cage, giving me room to escape. One of the swine tried to attack me, but his desperation was no match for the rage and fury of a sister protecting her brother. I ripped him limb from limb before tearing his throat out. _Kill. Kill. Kill them all!_ The mantra echoed through my head, and I couldn't help but laugh at those boors' faces as they twisted in utter terror. I laughed as they begged and pleaded for mercy, cowering like crippled mice in a corner.

 _"You showed the others not a shred of mercy._  
 _So what makes you think you'll see any for yourselves?"_

It went on like that until the demon and I both grabbed the same man by opposite arms and ripped him in half. The demon smirked at me. **"For a half-demon, and a young one at that, you are skilled at vicious attacks,"** he said.

I couldn't help staring at him like he'd grown two heads. "That would actually explain quite a lot." I said, putting together the strange bits and pieces of my life before today. My lust for spilt blood, my super-human strength, my ability to heal quickly, the demonic voice in the back of my head demanding that I kill. "But, at least those bastards have now paid half-way for what they've done to me and the others," I said as I walked toward the cage and helped Ciel out. He was so malnourished, he barely had the strength to stand. I wasn't much better off, physically, but I felt better now that I'd let off some steam.

 **"Half-way?"** the demon asked.

 _"They hurt my Ciel. My Ciel. Mine. Make them pay. Make them bleed. Make them burn."_ I said, quoting the voice in my head that had commanded me to kill. "They have bled, as he has. Now, they must burn, as he and I have been."

The demon smirked widely. **"I believe I can help with that,"** he said, then turned to Ciel. **"What is your name?"** he asked.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive, successor to the title of Earl Phantomhive," Ciel said, confidence filling his eyes. He pointed to me. "This is my adoptive sister, Arimena Phantomhive."

 **"Oh, ho? In that case, I must take a form befitting the servant of an Earl..."** the demon said, emerging from his cover of shadows. As he did, the pointy stiletto boots with curled toes became dress-shoes, and the demon was dressed in a butler's uniform, complete with the tailcoat. He was handsome by all accounts, with black hair, fair skin, and blood-red eyes. If only I was grown, and not 12! The demon bowed, and said, "Now, command me of anything you like, my little lord."


	2. Chapter 2: Next Comes Kinship

**A/N: I forgot to say this is the last chapter, but I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I also don't own the lyrics or audio to _Comatose_ or _One Day Too Late_. That belongs to Skillet, and Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana. **

**Chapter 2:**

 **Next comes Kinship**

 **Phantomhive Manor,**

 **Ciel's POV:**

 **My home...**

Those people who killed my parents and my dog burnt my home to ash. Everything's gone. All I have left is the ring my Auntie An gave me. "This is... quite dreadful," Sebastian, my demon butler, said beside me.

"This is even worse than what happened to my home when I was three," Arimena said, clearly horrified.

"How long were you in that cage?" I asked.

"What day is it?" Arimena asked in reply.

"Today is January 14th," Sebastian answered. It's been a month for me.

"About six months," Arimena answered, to my horror. How had she survived for that long?! "I'm now twelve years old, as of Halloween of last year."

"Oh?" Sebastian looked a bit surprised at this. "How very curious. I have a daughter who was born on All Hallow's Eve just twelve years ago. Who were your parents, my lady?"

"Mother's name was Cordelia," Arimena said quietly. "That's what I heard Father call her. She had long pale gold hair and pale violet eyes like mine. But I never heard Father's name. I can't even remember his face clearly enough to draw a picture of him. I only remember that he adored cats."

"Interesting." Was all Sebastian said.

I turned away from my burned out manor, toward the Phantomhive family graveyard. There were three new graves there. One for the mother. One for Father. And an empty one for me.

"Father... Mother..." I said quietly as I knelt before my parents' graves. The pain came back in wracking sobs. I felt Arimena kneel beside me, and I clung to my new sister for comfort. She held me tightly.

"Do not be ashamed to cry, little brother," I heard her whisper. "Strong men do not cry because they've gone soft. They cry because they've had to be strong for far too long."

I could hear her voice trembling slightly like she was trying to fight back her own tears. I looked up at her, only to see tears streaking her pale cheeks. I felt all my walls fall as I cried out my grief, my sister crying beside me for reasons I didn't understand. She didn't know my parents. Why is she grieving for them? Has she claimed them as her own in her mind? Or is she mourning the loss of her own parents? I can't be sure.

The moment I saw her in that cage, I knew there was something different about her. The wild, untamed look in those pale eyes. The way she crouched in that cage like a starving wolf about to pounce on a stray lamb. And when she ripped that man's arm off with her teeth, I'd wondered if she'd been raised by wolves. Yet she tried to protect me from them, even if they did overpower her. And she avenged my branding by ripping that other man's arm off. She didn't know me, but she risked a beating by attacking them when I was too weak to do anything. Her attitude toward them was hostile, but she was kind to me. She'd even smiled when I claimed her as my sister, and she claimed me as her brother in return.

I wanted to understand her mind, but I didn't want to pry. If what Sebastian had said about her being half-demon was true, I'd be an idiot to upset her.

We knelt there for hours until I had no tears left to cry. Arimena had calmed down, too. At last, as the sun was setting, Sebastian came to get us. "Young Master and Mistress, it is getting quite late," he said. "And the cold night air would damage your health."

I stood, at last, mentioning an inn we could use until the manor was repaired, but Arimena cut me off, pointing toward the manor. "I don't think an inn will be necessary, Ciel," she said. I turned and gasped as I saw that the manor was fully repaired and clear of ash and soot.

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive Family," Sebastian said modestly. "It goes without saying I could accomplish a feat as minor as this." With that, Sebastian led us inside to the dining room. Everything was just as I remembered it was before the fire. As Arimena and I sat down at the dinner table, Sebastian pulled a magnificent feast out of thin air, much to my amazement, and read off the menu. I tried a bite of the lobster but quickly spat it out, as did Arimena.

"Is it not to your taste, young master? Young Mistress?" Sebastian asked, looking surprised and puzzled.

"It's oily, spicy, and too salty," I replied.

"Frankly, I've eaten _dirt_ that tasted better than this," Arimena agreed. I couldn't help but stare at her in shock.

Sebastian gave her a pitying glance. "You must've been starving, my lady, to stoop to eating such a thing." He said, shaking his head sadly. "I suppose, after being in such a place, such foods would be too rich for you. Perhaps risotto or-"

"Forget it. I'm going to bed." I said, leaving the table. "Come, Arimena. I'll show you to your new room."

I led Arimena and Sebastian down to my old room. As head of the family, I'd be taking the master bedroom. I opened the door and gestured inside. "This is your room now," I informed her as she looked around. "I'll have Sebastian procure you some new clothes on the morrow."

"Thanks, Ciel," she said with a tired but grateful smile.

"Shall I bathe you, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I can do that myself, thank you," Arimena replied. "Goodnight, Ciel. Night, Sebastian." She gave me a hug, before closing the door. Afterward, I led Sebastian to the master baths and ordered him to bathe me.

 _ **Not longer than a few minutes later...**_

"HOOOOOOT!" I screamed as Sebastian dumped boiling hot water over my head. "Who in their right mind dumps boiling hot water over someone's head without giving them any warning?!"

"Beg pardon, my lord," Sebastian said. "So this is too hot then?"

"Get out! I'll bathe myself!" I ordered. _Just how long has it been since this idiot had a human master?! It's as if he hasn't bathed a human before!_

Turns out, I couldn't even bathe myself without help. Sebastian ended up bathing me, as I was still filthy. At last, I was able to crawl into bed, wearing a nightshirt only. Not long after, Sebastian brought me some warm milk with honey so I wouldn't have to go to sleep on an empty stomach.

As he turned to leave, I spoke up. "Sebastian. I don't intend to live off warm milk like a puppy. Tomorrow's breakfast had better be edible, you hear me?"

"Yes, my Lord." the demon said with a bow, before leaving my room.

I hope he brings something for Arimena. If she's stooped to eating dirt to fill her empty stomach in the past, she must be even more malnourished than I thought.

 **Arimena's POV:**

 **Sebastian has a long way to go.**

I don't know how long it's been since he's had a contractor, but his cooking is currently worse than dirt. I should know. I've had to eat dirt on occasions just so I wouldn't starve to death. I am still hungry, as dinner was inedible. At least I know how to bathe myself, because, from the sound of it, the water our butler drew for Ciel was way too hot. After I got out of the tub and dried off, I found one of Ciel's old nightshirts from before the fire. It looked like it would fit, and I doubted he'd mind if I used it. I quickly put it on, and thankfully, it fit perfectly. I dried my long blond hair, then tucked myself into bed. I tried to relax, and began to sing a song that always calmed me down when I'd been in the cage.

 _"I hate feeling like this  
_ _I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you!_

 _Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide, I realize  
I'm slowly losing you!_

 _Comatose...  
I'll never wake up  
Without an Overdose  
Of you...!_

 _I don't wanna live,  
I don't wanna breathe,  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel..._

 _Waking up to you never felt so real!_

 _I don't wanna sleep,  
I don't wanna dream!  
Cause my dreams don't comfort me!  
The way you make me feel..._

 _Waking up to you never felt so real...!_

 _I hate living without you,  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting,  
Tempting me away!_

 _Oh, how I adore you,  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you!_

 _Comatose...  
I'll never wake up  
Without an Overdose  
Of you...!_

 _I don't wanna live,  
I don't wanna breathe,  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel..._

 _Waking up to you never felt so real!_

 _I don't wanna sleep,  
I don't wanna dream!  
Cause my dreams don't comfort me!  
The way you make me feel..._

 _Waking up to you never felt so real...!_

 _Breathing life,  
Waking up!  
My eyes  
Open up!_

 _Comatose...  
I'll never wake up  
Without an Overdose  
Of you...!_

 _I don't wanna live,  
I don't wanna breathe,  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel..._

 _Waking up to you never felt so real!_

 _I don't wanna sleep,  
I don't wanna dream!  
Cause my dreams don't comfort me!  
The way you make me feel..._

 _Waking up to you never felt so real...!_

 _Oh, how I adore you!  
Waking up to you never felt so real!  
Oh, how I thirst for you!  
Waking up to you never felt so real!  
Oh, how I adore you!  
I~!  
The way you make me feel!  
Waking up to you never felt so real."_

When I opened my eyes, I heard a knock on my door. "Enter," I said, feeling much more relaxed and ready to sleep. Sebastian poked his head through the door.

"Forgive the intrusion, my lady," he said politely, pushing a cart with a tea cup filled with warm milk and honey. "I thought I'd bring you some warm milk with honey, so you would not have to sleep on an empty stomach." He said as he offered it to me.

"Thank you, Sebastian," said, accepting it. "Though I do encourage you to continue honing your culinary skills. I may not have been born into the aristocracy, but even I know that just because something looks edible doesn't always mean it is. More importantly, I haven't had a meal that could be considered decent by even starving children in third-world countries in months. Unless you want the young master's only true friend to drop dead from malnutrition in the near future, I suggest you put great effort into improving. I'm not as picky as the noble-born, but I'm fairly certain Ciel won't eat a thing unless everything is perfect. Nobles do tend to turn their noses up at a dish if even the slightest thing is amiss. For both his and my sake, _hurry._ "

"Yes, My Lady," Sebastian said with a bow. "However, there is another matter I wanted to speak with you about before you went to sleep."

"Yes? What is it?" I asked, trying not to yawn.

"It is the matter of your parentage, my Lady," he said, sitting on the edge of my bed, cupping the side of my face in his hand. "The Cordelia you mentioned sounds a great deal like my former mate, and she did indeed bear me a child, who was born twelve years ago on Halloween."

"You suspect me to be your long-lost daughter, then?" I guessed, quirking a brow at him. "Ciel has ordered you never to lie. You had better not be lying to me or toying with my emotions."

"I assure you, I am quite serious, Arimena," he said, taking a picture out of his pocket. "Because the fact of the matter is... you look just like her."

I looked at the picture, and my eyes widened severely. It was a picture of Mother, standing next to Sebastian, holding me when I was a baby. Suddenly, everything clicked. The reason Sebastian's voice had seemed so familiar. The kind smile he'd given me when Ciel summoned extremely vague memories of my father's face snapped into place, and they all looked like the demon before me! Slowly, I raised my head and met Sebastian's eyes. His gaze was warm and gentle, that kind side he always showed to me when I was small. "Father...?" I asked hesitantly, barely able to believe this was happening.

"It's me, my little Kitten," He said softly. Choking back a sob, I threw myself into his open arms, crying tears that were somewhere between the frustration of being alone for so long and the joy of finally having my father back. "Hush, Kitten. All is well now. We have each other again. I won't allow anything or anyone to take you from me now that I have you back."

"You better not," I said firmly, once I could speak again. "You may be a devil, but if Mother were here today, she'd beat the Hell out of you for leaving me to fend for myself for so long and all the horrible things I've been through. But... should we tell Ciel? Or keep this between us?"

"Well, if he does not ask, he need not know, don't you think?" my father asked. Ah, there was that loophole sense of humor I remembered!

"Alright," I agreed. "If Ciel doesn't ask, he doesn't need to know. But if he does, we come clean. Are we in agreement?"

"I suppose we are," Sebas - I mean, Father - said, kissing my forehead. "Now, I need to go get you new clothing, as I can simply transfer the young Master's clothing to his new wardrobe. I trust you can look after him until I get back?"

"As if you needed to ask!" I said, playfully bopping him on the head. "You saw me take out those cultists! Any intruder who tries to get in here is dead meat."

"Good. I will bring the clothes here once I return, then wake you and the young master after I've made breakfast in the morning. Goodnight, my little Kitten."

"Goodnight, Father," I said, as he gave me one last hug, before leaving my room. After I was sure he was gone, I tip-toed out of my room, and easily tracked down Ciel. I simply followed the sound of his breathing in the otherwise silent manor. It was all too easy. I kept a silent vigil, until I heard Ciel whimpering in his sleep. The whimpers turned into pants, and then into screams, until he woke himself with hi own screaming.

"ARI!" he cried out. Thus, I didn't bother knocking. I just opened the door.

"You called, little brother?" I replied."

"Ari?" he whimpered, cocooned in his duvet like it could protect him. I moved at a gentle pace to his side, and he slowly poked his head out of the duvet.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" I asked softly, already knowing the answer as I sat down beside him. He nodded.

"I can still hear their ugly voices, mocking the both of us," he murmured. "All the times the whipped and marked you with that branding iron... How is it that even now, your scars are almost gone?"

"That's just how I am, Ciel," I said. "But please, do try to remember: we are outside of the cage now. Those horrible boors can't hurt us anymore. And if anyone dares try to mess with us in the future, Sebastian and I will rip them limb from limb. After all, it goes without saying that a Phantomhive looks after their own, right?"

"R-Right," Ciel agreed, smiling a little. "Will you stay with me tonight, Ari? And... is it okay if I call you Ari from now on?"

I chuckled warmly. "Sure, little brother. on both accounts. Now, let's see about getting you back to sleep, yes? Would you like me to sing a lullaby for you?"

"Y-You can sing?"

"Of course," I said, like that should have been obvious. "Now, this is one my father once sang to me:

 _"Tick, tock, hear the clock count down,  
_ _Wish the minute hand could be rewound.  
_ _So much to do, and so much I need to say,  
_ _Will tomorrow be too late?_

 _Feel the moments slip into the past,  
Like sand through the hourglass.  
In the madness, I guess I just forget,  
To do all the things I said._

 _Time passes by,  
Never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind.  
Now I've made my mind up!_

 _Today, I'm gonna try a little harder,  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget,  
Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it!_

 _Today, I'm gonna love my enemies,  
Reach out to somebody who needs me,  
Make a change, make the world a better place,  
Cause tomorrow could be one day too late.  
_

 _One day too late,  
One day too late._

 _Tick tock, hear my life pass by,  
I can't erase, and I can't rewind.  
Of all the things I regret, the most I do,  
Wish I spent more time with you._

 _Here's my chance for a new beginning,  
I saved the best for a better ending.  
In the end, I'll make it up to you, you'll see.  
You'll get the very best of me._

 _Time passes by,  
Never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind.  
Now I've made my mind up!_

 _Today, I'm gonna try a little harder,  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget,  
Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it!_

 _Today, I'm gonna love my enemies,  
Reach out to somebody who needs me,  
Make a change, make the world a better place,  
Cause tomorrow could be one day too late._

 _Your time is running out,  
You're never gonna get it back.  
So make the most of every moment,  
Stop saving the best for last!_

 _Today!  
_ _Today, I'm gonna try a little harder,  
_ Today!  
 _Gonna make every minute last longer,  
_ _Gonna learn to forgive and forget,  
_ _Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it!_

 _Today!  
Today, I'm gonna love my enemies,  
_ _Today!  
Reach out to somebody who needs me,  
_ _Make a change, make the world a better place,  
_ _Cause tomorrow could be one day too late._

 _One day too late,  
One day too late,  
One day too late,  
One day too late."_

Ciel had cuddled into my arms, and was now deeply asleep, a small smile on his face. "Goodnight, little brother," I said softly, snuggling up to him under the dark blue duvet. "Get some sleep. Maybe I can get some sleep tonight, as well." With that, I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: for those who don't know me well, I love Skillet, so I'm probably going to use a lot of their songs in future chapters, including _Back from the Dead, The Resistance, Feel Invincible, I Want to Live,_ and _Undefeated,_ as well as ones from the older albums. Mostly because many of them fit Ari's personality.**

 **Ciel: Ari seriously sang a hard-rock song as a lullaby? Only she could get away with something like that.**

 **Ari: I am the adopted sister of the Phantomhive Family. It goes without saying I can accomplish such a small feat.**

 **Sebastian: Please don't go stealing my catch-phrase. The rest of you, please review.**

 **Me: Also, after this chapter, the story will follow the manga, with a few extra conversations to help Ari's character fit into the story. I hope you'll enjoy!**


End file.
